


El descubrimiento de Lian

by Chappylandia



Series: DCU AU: New Teen Titans [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Superman - All Media Types, Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Mentioned Jason Todd - Freeform, mentioned Colin Wilkes, mentioned Damian Wayne
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 06:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7747351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chappylandia/pseuds/Chappylandia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tal vez, el frío de Lian se debe única y exclusivamente a la situación en la que ella misma se había puesto casi dos horas atrás.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El descubrimiento de Lian

**Author's Note:**

> Nombre: El descubrimiento de Lian  
> Fandom: DC Universe.  
> Personajes: Jai West/Nell Little/Lian Harper  
> Fecha: Enero 2016.

Lian sabe a menta, a canela, y al labial sabor cereza que Milagro le regaló en su cumpleaños pasado. Sus labios se mueven lentamente, pero decididos, imponiendo sus deseos ante Jai, quien recibe las atenciones estoico, sin saber siquiera si debe devolverlas.

Lo más irónico, piensa Jai, es que 24 horas antes probablemente se sentiría el hombre más feliz de la tierra.

"Hood" intenta, pero su compañera parece ausente y Jai siente como el pánico se forma en su pecho "Lian"

"¿Jai?"

Los labios de Lian tienen el maquillaje corrido y su cabello sigue despeinado por la pelea, pero el corazón de Jai no parece reaccionar ante la imagen.

"Lo siento"

\---

Nell no tiene idea en que momento dejo de afectarle. Observa a Chris coquetear con la linda pelirroja de la recepción, ojos azules encantadores y sonrisa brillante, y la única respuesta que Batgirl puede dar ante su comportamiento son pensamientos vagos sobre lo estúpidamente lindo que lo encuentra.

Y en un momento de lucidez, Nell se da cuenta que ha pensado de esa forma desde hace bastante tiempo.

"¿Hay algún momento en que no te funcione?"

"Siempre funciona" dice Chris, sonriéndole deslumbrantemente, con esa sonrisa que solía dejar sus piernas como gelatina "tu deberías intentarlo alguna vez, Nells, te juro que dejarías a más de uno mudo"

"Tal vez algún día" dice con una sonrisa coqueta, y Chris suelta una carcajada.

Y por alguna mágica razón, Nell se ríe con él, mientras suben juntos a la oficina de la jefa de redacción del Daily Planet.

\---

La vuelta a la torre es incomoda, por decir lo menos, pero Jai no intenta hacer nada por mejorarlo. 

Lian huye a su habitación a los pocos segundos de entrar, dejándole un agujero en el estómago y la cabeza llena de información en la que no quiere pensar por el momento.  
Y es especialmente horrible, porque Damian y Colin están en Gotham pateando traseros y Nell y Chris están en Metrópolis divirtiéndose, y es completamente injusto porque Milagro e Iris pasarían toda la semana entrenando con Cassie y él tendría que quedarse a solas con Lian. Lian, que 2 horas antes le había dado el beso por el que había rogado desde los 12 años y con el que al final no había sentido absolutamente nada.

Necesitaba ayuda urgente.

\---

"¿Vas a volver? ¿De verdad?" Chris sonríe, como si Nell le hubiera atrapado en plena travesura, y es toda la respuesta que ella necesita "¿En serio? ¿Tan pronto?"

"Dicen que el mundo es de los rápidos, Nells" dice Chris y es una tan extremadamente cliché que Batgirl no puede aguantar una risita "hey, al menos te traje todo el camino a la torre ¿no?"

"Podría haber vuelto sola"

"Y Damian me hubiera atravesado el culo con una barra de kriptonita" Nell suelta otra carcajada, completamente feliz, porque Chris es un estúpido y Nell sinceramente está disfrutando de su palabrería sin sentido.

"Probablemente" suelta la morena entre risas, alzándose de puntas para dejar un beso leve en la mejilla de quien fuera el posible amor de su vida durante años y ahora ocupa un lugar casi equiparable al de Damian o Colin "ve por ella, tigre"

"Jai tiene razón" dice Chris de repente, sonriéndole con una ternura que Nell no entiende "eres hermosa cuando sonríes"

Superboy alza el vuelo y se pierde en dirección a Metrópolis, dejándola sola en la terraza de la Torre Titán, un poco más confundida que hace unos momentos, pero mucho más tranquila de lo que ha estado en años.

\---

Nunca lo había pensado, pero Lian podría jurar que su habitación es la más fría de toda la jodida torre. Con una ventana enorme, ubicada estratégicamente más cerca del mar que las otras y la poca cantidad de cobijas con que se cubre, Lian Harper no podía entender como no había terminado congelándose.

O, tal vez, el frío de Lian se debe única y exclusivamente a la situación en la que ella misma se había puesto casi dos horas atrás.

Lian no siente más que cariño fraternal por Jai, eso lo sabe desde aquella fiesta de navidad en donde un Jai West pasado de copas la había invitado a bailar y ella, en un momento de extraña confusión, había dejado que le robara un beso bajo el muérdago del que el ex-velocista parecía no recordar nada.

Jai es irremediablemente lindo, arrogante y presuntuoso por igual, pero Lian lo adora. Y por eso mismo, no tiene idea como demonios se le había ocurrido la maravillosa idea de besarlo tras derrotar por décimo-quinta vez a Deathstroke.

Jai siempre había estado enamorado de ella, como Damian y Chris habían clamado estarlo también (pero no lo estaban, porque Damian solo ha amado a tres personas en su vida y ella no tiene cabello pelirrojo ni se apellida Grayson, y porque la única cosa que Chris ha amado en su vida es a su perro Kripto), el problema era que Jai jamás pudo superarlo.

Y el otro problema, es que aparentemente Lian tiene la suficiente sangre fría para besar a uno de sus mejores amigos en desesperación porque al estúpido Jason Todd se le ocurrió que ya era tiempo de sentar cabeza.

Sabe que tiene que ir a disculparse, a arreglar las cosas, porque adora a Jai y adora a su pequeña familia extendida y no quiere volver a casa para encontrar la cara decepcionada de su padre por su comportamiento.

"¿Jai? ¿Puedo hablar con...?" Lian se muerde la boca, levemente, observando la escena con curiosa fascinación.

No tiene nada de irregular: solo son Nell y Jai, hablando, probablemente quejándose de las estupideces de Superboy y retándose en ajedrez, como de costumbre. Pero esta vez, piensa Lian, la escena es diferente.

Porque Jai tiene los hombros relajados de una forma que Lian solo ha visto a Damian y Chris lograr en el pelinegro, porque cada que Nell sonríe el rostro de su amigo parece iluminarse en mil tonos y es tan evidente que Lian se pregunta cómo demonios es que nadie se ha dado cuenta.

Red Hood sabe que aproximadamente media hora más tarde deberá hablar de todo esto con Jai (y, tal vez, dejar caer alguna indirecta sobre su aparente aun-no-descubierto enamoramiento hacia Batgirl), pero por ahora vuelve a su habitación en silencio, no queriendo arruinar el momento.

Al menos, piensa mientras ignora los mensajes de su padre y de las chicas para acostarse a dormir, Jai por fin tiene un enamoramiento que puede ser correspondido, si es que sobrevive la ira de Damian.

Y de Abuse.


End file.
